


The Way It Ends

by sinemoras09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kakashi uses the sharingan, he goes colorblind. Prompt fill at Naruto_Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When he get the Sharingan, Kakashi learns despite being able to see his enemies movements and all, he loses all sense for color (on both eyes). Every color is black, grey or white - all except one: red. But of course, red is the color of blood.
> 
> Original fill [here](http://naruto-meme.livejournal.com/20511.html?thread=2699039#t2699039).

Prompt: When he get the Sharingan, Kakashi learns despite being able to see his enemies movements and all, he loses all sense for color (on both eyes). Every color is black, grey or white - all except one: red. But of course, red is the color of blood.

 

Title: The Way It Ends (Kakashi, Obito. Gen)

 

_

 

1.

The first time Kakashi notices, he's in the middle of a skirmish in the heart of the borderlands. Enemies surge and there's nothing but the criss-cross frenzy of sweat and skin, bodies in motion hurtling toward him with a focused intensity. 

The swing of the blade is swift. Enemies' eyes widen. There is nothing but blackness and darkness, and the stark starbust splatter of red, red blood.

 

*****

 

It's only when Rin taps him on the shoulder that Kakashi is able to put words to what he sees:

"You go colorblind," Rin says, and she flips open her little medical book, swirls of dots and colors fading into an indecipherable gray. 

It is a quirk of the sharingan, something that all Uchiha seem to take for granted but Kakashi finds incredibly strange: whenever it is uncovered, his vision darkens, the world of colors bleeding into a washed-out gray.

"It makes sense," Minato says, after a long moment. "You compromise your color vision at a priority to your enemy's movements. It probably helps amplify your ability to see chakra that way."

And Kakashi shrugs, unsure of what to say.

 

*****

 

Rin is screaming. Rain falls as if in slow motion, razor-wire breaks and bullet-sized drops cutting through the swath of blackness that's become the sky. Around them, the jagged rocks of Kirigakure are hard sheets of shale and asphalt, and enemies run with the slow swing of arms and legs as if weighted. 

Blink, and the laws of gravity and time are upended, the shutter-speed adjusting to a long-exposure frame.

Blink, and counter the strike of a kunai crashing against your throat, the metal clang of your katana singing with the block.

When Kakashi kills her, his arm is a starburst of white frisson, red pools of flesh bleeding into his hand.

 

****

 

2.

Gai is worried about him. "I think you need to get your vision checked," he says, and Kakashi frowns and squints and only barely realizes he has to sniff the fruit in his hand to tell if it's a lemon or a lime. 

"I'm fine," Kakashi says, and he stuffs the lime (he thinks?) in his bag.

There are other things, too. Sakura laughs and runs and exclaims how lovely the cherry blossoms look, and Kakashi looks around and wonders what exactly she's talking about, there is nothing on the trees but leaves.

"Kakashi-sensei! They're _flowers_ ," Naruto says, and Kakashi laughs and rubs his eye.

 

*****

 

The Tsukiyomi is red. Red like the backs of his retinas, hard dark slashes bleeding into his mind. Itachi floats and laughs and Kakashi struggles, pulling against invisible chains linked to crosses staked into a blood-soaked consciousness, flashes of pain and hot, bright light burning into his eyes.

After it's over, it's as if his vision is blurred with a layer of grease on a lens. Sakura is crying and Sasuke is shaking, and the red-orange hue of Naruto's jump suit stands out at him like puddles of blood.

 

*****

 

3.

Once, they had dreamed of peace and blue skies: Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. They squabbled and fought, shared spaces and fears and dreams. 

He is older now, and wiser, trudging through the dark of the woods and leading his bickering little team with a cheery optimism. He sees hints of himself in Sasuke's smugness, Obito in Naruto and Rin in the way Sakura pushes back a lock of hair.

He looks at his team now, Naruto curled on the bedroll as Sakura teases Sasuke by the fire. Light catches the faint orange in Naruto's hair, and Kakashi is surprised to realize that this is the only splash of color in the grayscale of his vision: Naruto and Sasuke and Sakura. Obito and Kakashi and Rin. He tosses a stick into the fire and watches as the smoke starts to rise, hoping silently that they will not turn out the same.


End file.
